


how you get the girl

by xxprincessxx



Series: t-swift inspired rini challenge [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Songfic, t-swift rini challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: it's been six months since they've spoken. standing in front of her in the pouring rain, he hopes to fix what he had broken.(inspired by taylor swift's how you get the girl)
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: t-swift inspired rini challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959289
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	how you get the girl

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! part five of my t-swift rini challenge is finally here! this one took a while lmao mostly because i had a week of hell with midterms and then i started my latest multi-chap fic, nothing personal, which i hope you all check out! anyways, i hope you like this one!!

Running down the hall to her front door, she wonders who it could be. She knew her moms weren’t going to be home for another two days, the pair had gone out of town for some convention that Mama C was speaking at. Hoping that whoever was on the other side of the door wasn’t going to be long. 

As her hand lands on the knob, she pauses for a second. It probably wasn’t the best idea to open the door when she was home alone, especially since it was nearing midnight. And the fact that the weather as of lately hasn’t been great, the rain made it even more ominous to her. 

“What if it’s a burglar?” She whispers to herself, “Nini, don’t be stupid a burglar wouldn’t knock. And why are you whispering to yourself?” She mutters. 

Another knock against the wooden door rings throughout the house. Nini looking up at the door, gnawing at her bottom lip lightly, she grabs the closest thing to the door. A black umbrella she had bought recently, it had a cute floral design on it that she immediately fell in love with the second her eyes landed on it. 

Shaking her head once more, ridding her thoughts of the umbrella. Her grip on the handle tightens as she slowly unlocks the door and turns the knob. Her umbrella in her hand, ready to strike in case it was someone that she didn’t recognize. 

Once the door fully opens, she’s faced with the same curly-headed boy that she once used to cry for weeks over. The same boy that she once gave her heart to, and he had left with it still in his grasp. The same boy that she once thought was going to be different than the rest. The same boy that she loved, the same boy that she still loves.

“Ricky, are you insane?!” She practically yells, the downpour of rain drowning her words out. 

The boy’s eyes were bloodshot, completely drenched from the rain, and his hands were practically shaking as he looks down at the brunette standing before him. The boy didn’t say anything, taking in the girl that was standing before him. Noting the girl’s outfit, a tight crop top and a pair of cotton shorts, the smell of chocolate wafting from the kitchen. 

“Hello?” Nini waves her hand in front of him, dropping the umbrella back into the bucket next to the door, “What are you doing here?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I-uh, uh, uh,” Ricky stutters, twining his fingers together, not quite sure what to even say. 

“Uh, uh, uh- What?!” Nini mocks, rolling her eyes as she flails her arms around, “You can’t just come back here after how many months and pretend like I’ll come running back to you with open arms!” 

Ricky sucks in a sharp breath, the words she had spouted hitting a little deep. The brunette’s chest began to rise and fall from irritation, unable to comprehend what was going on right now. She didn’t dare to drop her stare, in her head she knew that if she faltered that she would just fall down to her knees and begging him to take her back. 

It had been six months. Six months since Ricky had left her. They were barely together, had gone out on amazing dates and acted like they were dating just without any labels. They used to kiss in the back of his car, used to be attached at the hip. She would cheer him on at his games, and he gave her flowers after her musical where she killed it as the lead. She even had him kissing her cheek as her phone’s lockscreen, while his was from the same day. They were the couple that were growing and falling for each other more and more everyday. 

Then at some point, two months after that night in her bedroom when they had shared their first kiss, he told her he couldn’t do it. Each word that fell from his mouth added another crack to her heart as he continued to speak. What truly astounded her was that he never told her why. He just left without so much as an explanation, figuring that it was probably the easy way out. 

That night was a blur. She doesn’t know what she did or what had changed. It was like they were about to take the next step into finally making things official. The night he told her he had to tell her something, she thought he was going to finally ask her to be his girlfriend, instead he told her he wanted to end things between them. That hurt far worse than anything she ever felt before. 

It was the first time she finally let someone in after so many heartbreaks and bad relationships before she had moved to Salt Lake. She had let him in, just for him to steal her heart and run away without ever looking back. 

That night was the same night she built up her walls again. Stronger than ever before, too scared to let anyone in again, not wanting to feel the pain and the heartbreak all over again. Is that what relationships were? Someone crawls in just to break you down? Or was it her? 

“You know what,” Nini scoffs, grabbing the edge of the wooden door, “If you’re not going to say anything, I think I’m just going to go. I guess I was never really worth it, huh?” She mutters, pressure building up in her eyes as tears began to blur her vision. 

The brunette starts to shut the door, but right before it could click closed, something blocks it from pushing it all the way. Her grip on the door falters as Ricky pushes it open, taking a step into her house, causing Nini to take a few steps back. 

“No.” He shakes his head, his hair and clothes were sopping wet, starting to drip down onto the mat underneath him. “You were always worth it.” He claims. 

“Really?” A sarcastic smile spreading over her face, wiping the tears from her eyes before they could fall, “So, you breaking up with me before we were even really something you could break up, was you showing me that I’m worth it?” She lets out a loud laugh, “Fuck you, Ricky.”

“I WAS SCARED, OKAY?!” He shouts, running his hand through his hair, “I was a fucking coward, I was scared to tell you what I wanted.” 

Nini licks her lips, looking away from the boy not wanting to believe a word he was saying. The brunette tugs at her rings that were wrapped around her fingers, as she tries to compose herself. 

Clearing her throat as she finally finds the courage to look up at the boy, “Scared?” She asks, her voice cracking, “We both knew how we felt. What was there to be scared of?” 

The boy falling silent once more, not quite sure what the answer was. In all honesty, he didn’t know why he had done it. He had lost the girl that made him feel things he’s never felt before. He lost the girl the second he walked out that door, and he didn’t know if he could ever get her back. But this was him trying. 

“You know,” Nini’s eyes began to glass over once more, gulping down her dry throat, “It was easier when you didn’t know who I was. At least then I was invisible. But, the last six months? I know you saw me, and it was painstakingly obvious you wanted nothing to do with me. It would’ve been easier if we never met.”

“You don’t honestly think that’s true, do you?” His own eyes beginning to match hers, “I fucking lost my mind seeing you in class and in the halls. I watched you every day for six months. I was watching you live your life, but I knew how much you were hurting inside. I broke your heart.” 

“Yeah,” Nini nods, “You did.”

Ricky takes a careful step towards her, to which she takes three back. Dropping his chin to his chest for a moment, gathering the strength to finally tell her what he’s been battling with for months. 

“Nini, I was scared because you are the first girl I ever truly loved.” He finally lets out, a weight being lifted off his chest was he continues, “I was scared because I’m not your first love. And, I was scared because I’ve never done this before and I didn’t know if what I could give you would ever be enough. I was scared I was going to fuck things up, and I guess by leaving I did just that.” 

Slowly, Nini takes one small step closer to him as she listens to the boy standing in front of her, finally telling her the truth. Finally telling her what she has been wondering for the last six months. Finally admitting everything that was in his heart, and she could tell that he was just as heartbroken as she was. 

“Ricky,” Nini sniffs, “You’re the person that ever stayed and fought for me. You were constantly in my dreams, and you would always be there to just sit and listen when I was too far in my head. You’d be stupid to think that you weren’t my first love.”

“Nini, I promise you I’ll do anything to fix this.” He sticks a hand out for her to take, Nini hesitates not quite sure if she was ready to let him back in. The boy takes notice of this, keeping his hand out for her hoping she’ll forgive him. He continues, “I want you for all that you are. I promise to pick up the pieces and put your heart back together. I’d wait forever if I have to, because god, Nins, you’re so fucking worth it. I can’t lose you again, not before we even had a chance.” 

Drawing her lip in between her teeth as she takes in every word he said. She falters for a second before placing her hand in his, “This is your last chance.” She tells him, “I don’t know how much more heartbreak I can take.”

Pulling the girl into his chest, her arms immediately wrapping around his torso. While the boy drops a kiss to the top of her head, “I can’t make the same mistake twice,” He whispers into her hair, “I’m going to put our hearts back together, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> five down OH MY GOD
> 
> i hope you all liked it! as always, you can find me on tumblr @nini-ricky !!
> 
> also! there will be no new chapter for nothing personal this week :(( unfortunately, school does come first and i have a big research paper due next week and i don't have time to finalize and edit things. sorry friendss!!
> 
> anyways, i hope you are all taking good care of yourselves!! sending each one of you all my love xx


End file.
